1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates generally to sewing machines and more particularly to a threading apparatus for automatically passing sewing thread through a needle eye in the sewing machines.
2. Description of the Related Art
JP-B-7-71596 discloses a threading apparatus for a sewing machine comprising a threading hook coming close to and going away from a needle eye, a holding member for holding a sewing thread, a threading bar for supporting the hook and the holding member, and a threading lever for moving the threading bar up and down, for example. The disclosed threading apparatus is disposed above a movement range of the needle so as to be prevented from collision with the needle.
In the foregoing threading apparatus, the threading lever is pressed down so that the threading bar is moved downward together therewith. When the threading lever is moved downward to a lowermost position thereof, the threading hook is at the same level as the needle eye, so that the thread held by the holding member near the needle eye is passed through the needle eye. However, the threading apparatus is disposed above the movement range of the needle as described above. Furthermore, the threading bar is constructed to be moved downward together with the threading lever and the construction increases an amount of operation of the threading lever required for the threading hook and holding member to come close to the needle eye. This poses a problem.